Hide Your Love Away
by LennonHardy85
Summary: Will Alysha ever get adopted? Can Lucy ever forgive Randy? Kane/Undertaker,Matt/Jeff Hardy.
1. Cold

CHAPTER 1  
Today it is cold, everything is dark and gray. She swings back and forth on a tire swing that looks 100 or more years old. The old tree looks like it is screaming, reaching high, trying to escape the earth. Alysha Hope is sitting on this swing, on this cold day, alone. The night before she lost everything.

Her and her parents were coming home from Pizza Hut of all places. It was raining hard, hard to see, hard to control a moving car. Her father who was driving looked down for a milisecond and hydroplaned. He lost control and the flipped 5 times and rested up against a tree. A man drove by, he pulled over and ran to the car. Alysha was screaming, her parents weren't moving, weren't breathing. The man knelt down and helped her out. She was the only one wearing a seatbealt. He took her to his car and gave her his jacket.

Alysha didn't care who this man was, Alysha layed her head in his chest. He consoled her. "Are you ok?" The rather large man asked. "I think so, are they...dead?" she asked sobbing. He shook his head, "yes" his voice was cracking. He felt he knew this young terrorized girl. "What's your name?" he asked.  
"Alysha, Alysha Hope." The man questioned himeself then asked, "Is there anyone you can call?" She shook her head, no. For some reason he knew there was noone. "The Hope's had just adopted me, a year ago. I've been in a foster home since I was born, I really don't want to go back to foster care." She said.  
"How old are you?" The man asked. "10 and a half" she said. Just as Alysha said that lights began to appear on the hill. "Stay here" he told her. He got out and flagged them down. A police woman came to the car and took Alysha to her car. She began asking Alysha a ton of questions, she really didn't seem interested in Alysha's well being.

Alysha would have rather left with the nameless man who saved her life rather than go to the police station, she knew what this ment. Another foster home. Then another, until some desperate family who can't control the 5-6 six foster kids they already have takes her, grows tired of her and puts her back into the system until she's 18 when she do what she wants. The case worker wrote down everything Alysha did said and everytime she went to the bathroom took a drink. Alysha wanted to escape. When she was waiting in the cop car she saw two body bags go by. She didn't cry, she didn't know them well. She was used to loosing people. Alysha, even though she was only 10 was very mature for her age. I think she'd have to be with everything she's been though. She was about to fall asleep at the case workers desk when she asked. "Where is that man that helped me?" The case worker, who's name was Judy said. "He's being questioned by the police." Why? Alysha thought, he didn't do anything wrong, just send me home with him. The case worker took her to a shelter. She knew the swing of things she'd go from one to the other, so on and so on.

The wind began to blow which brought Alysha back to reality. Here she was on this rickity swing on this depressed tree. She feels like she's invisible, which in some ways she kind of is. She will begin to fade into the system, just another name, just another kid without a home a family, a life. She looks up at the tree and feels the pain the tree feels. She wished the tree's limb would break and fall and crush her killing her instanly. She looked up and saw a large man coming up the driveway. It's him!! She thinks. She runs to him and hugs him not letting go until he pryes her arms off. He knelt down to be on her level. "Are you doing ok?" He asked. "No, I don't want to be here." Alysha said. "What's your name?" She asked him. "Glenn, Glenn Jacobs" He said.


	2. Alone

Chapter 2-Alone

"Mr. Jacobs, you are not related to my client." Alysha's case worker said. "I know, but I don't want her to have to live in an orphanage, going from home to home. I know what that's like and I'll do anything to keep another child away from that." Glenn said. He was trying to get them to let Alysha stay with him and his wife until they adopted her or they found a good family for her. "I understand sir but it's not that easy, there's stacks of paperwork, tons of meetings, and not to mention the evaluation. This is a big step and we just want to make sure you are ready, if she goes to a different family. We don't want any problems, you must also make sure this is not to fill a void in you or your wife's life." Judy said. Glenn understood but still wished he could just take her home and be her daddy. "I understand Miss?", "Mrs. Smith" Judy said shifting in her chair and moving her wedding ring around her finger. "Mrs. Smith, I understand the process. I was adopted also.I know what these kids go through, what you people try to hide." He said.

Alysha was listening and watching in the window. "I'm sorry that you had to go though that." Judy said. "This is totally out of left field but is there a facility that does paternity tests around here?" Glenn asked. Here being Sleepy Hollow, New York. Judy smirked, "Mr. Jacobs do you actually think you could related to let alone this girl's father?" Glenn gave her a dirty look. Alysha thought how awsome it would be to live with her real father. "Yes actually, when I was 18 I was with a woman who got pregnant and gave the baby girl away, Alysha looks alot like her." he looked out the window and saw Alysha, she looked like a twin of his ex. "I have to go, I'll call you" he said. Judy stood up as he left, she was confused as to why he left.

Do you remember the movie Annie? Well the room the girls slept in reminded Alysha of that movie. "It's a hard knock life" sh sang to herself. There were probly 15 beds on each side of the room. She laid in her bed that night, it smelt like mold. Her bed was directly underneath a hole in the ceiling, everytime it rained she would pull the covers all the way up and put her head at the foot of the bed. She thought about what she heard Glenn saying, "could he really be my dad?" she thought. She remembers feeling safe the minute she met him. The next day she woke up to a girl being yelled at for not doing her daily chores. Alysha thought she might be next because she was the only one still asleep. The lady looked old, but couldn't have been older than fourty. She had deep lines and wrinkles on her face that reminded Alysha of a dried up river.Her fingers were long and pointy, she made Alysha think of the wicked witch. Her eyes were like black holes. She looked at Alysha and made her jump. She got up made her bed and changed her clothes before the lady could look away. One girl was screaming from the "beating room" as the girls called it and then "smack" she getting beaten with a belt.

Alysha ran out of the giant bedroom and checked the schedual. She was supposed to sweep and mop the floors on the main level. She was supposed to do that an hour ago. The lady was coming towards her, it looked like she was floating. Alysha imagined smoke coming from her ears and fire in her eyes. She began to run away, "Miss Hope" The lady yelled. She grabbed Alysha by the arm and took her to the beating room. She made her bend over and then beat her with a belt. Alysha was screaming. Why is noone helping me? she thought. She put her hands behind her and wiggled away. She ran outside. Hoping Glenn or anyone was there, but she was stopped short by a giant wall that seemed to go on for miles each way. She was in so much pain, her legs gave out and she passed out. When she woke up she was in a dark room by herself. She got up and tried to open the door but it was locked. She looked at the door across the hall and it read, "solitary". "Where am I?" She yelled. A girl in the other room said, "you're in solitary, it's where they put us when we act up or in your case try to run away." Alysha sat down, it was dark outside. She looked out the window and wished that someone would come rescue her.


	3. New Home

Chapter 3-Tennessee

"Here I stand head in hand, turn my face to the wall. If she's gone I can't go on, feeling two foot small. Everywhere people stare, each and everyday. I can see them laugh at me and I hear them say. Hey you've got to hide your love away." Alysha sat in solitary singing the first song she ever learned. "Alysha it's time to go. This is uncalled for. I am taking you to a different place, a better place. I am so sorry, I had no clue they were like this here." Judy said. "How long have I been in here and how did you find out I was in here?" Alysha asked. Judy took a deep breath, "about two and a half days, Glenn came to visit and they told him where you were, and he thought that was a little extreme so he called me." Alysha cried, "I want to live with him and his wife" Judy felt so sorry for her. "I know sweetheart, but there's nothing I can do until Glenn gets cleared." She said. They packed her things and put them in Judy's car. Alysha began to hum the song again. "Where'd you learn that song, do you know who it is by?" Judy asked. "The Beatles, duh. The family I lived with for 7 years tought me it, they were hippies and huge Beatles fans, they lived in California, I loved it there. I sing when I'm lonely or bored. It makes me think of them. I really miss them." Alysha said. Alysha was kind of like a gypsy, she has lived in Florida, Texas, Illinois, and Ohio. That was just in the past three years. The new place was in Tennessee. "You're gonna love it, I have worked with alot of kids who have lived here and had a great time, most of them ended up getting adopted too." Judy said. "Do you know who else is in Tennessee?" Judy asked. Alysha shook her head no. "Glenn!" Alysha's jaw dropped, "Oh my gosh are you serious, so he can come visit me whenever he wants?" she asked. Judy nodded.

The new place was huge, like a masion. "It looks like Graceland." Alysha said. Judy laughed. Every girl had a room of their own, with a bathroom. The people who worked there were very nice, not mean and hatefull like at the old place. Her room was kina small but it was very nice. It had dolls and girlie toys. Alysha was more into climbing trees and getting dirty. The time went by so fast she came to the new home in July and it was now November and all she could think about was her birthday next month. Glenn would come to visit every week.He was the only family she had.Paternity tests had been taken and Glenn was not her father but he is still trying to adopt her. "Hey I have some good news." Glenn said. "What?" she asked. "You know how you like wrestling so much?" She nodded. "Well, I'm gonna be a wrestler, and hopefully someday a pro wrestler." Alysha's mouth jaw hit the floor and her eyes were as wide as saucers. "Really, like seriously, really" Glenn nodded. "That's so cool." she said. She hugged him, her small arms barely went around him. "Yeah and I'm gonna spend all my extra time trying to adopt you. I promise I will do everything I can." He said.


	4. Adoption

Chapter 4-Adoption

"Happy Birthday, dear Alysha, Happy Birthday to you." Everyone sang. The adults made her a cake and the girls made gifts for her. "Thank you all very much" she said. She hadn't had a birthday party since she lived with the hippies. All the girls made little paper dolls and clothes for barbies. The adults bought her coloring books and crayons. She really wanted a skateboard but this will do. Alysha and the girls were playing and eating cake, she really liked it there. It was like a wonderland. She had never been happier. "Alysha, there's someone here to see you hun." Miss C. said. Glenn walked in with his wife, his arms full of presents. "A skateboard!!" Alysha squealed. She was jumping up and down. "Thank you Glenn." He smiled and gave her a big hug. He sat down the rest of her gifts. "Do you remember my wife, Vanessa?" He asked. "Yes, hello Vanessa. How are you?" Alysha greeted her. Vanessa smiled, "I'm good sweetie, I hope you can live with us soon." Alysha took a big bite of cake, "I hope so too". She couldn't stop hugging her skateboard. "Miss C. is it ok if Glenn and Vanessa and I go outside?" Alysha asked. "Of course, hunny." she said. She attempted to skate with Glenn on one side and Vanessa on the other. They went to the playground and Vanessa raced Alysha on the swings to see who could go higher.

That night when Glenn and Vanessa were home they got a phone call. "Hello" Vanessa answered. "Hello this is Rebecca Dewitt, I am calling from the adoption agency. Is this Vanessa or Glenn Jacobs?" "This is Vanessa" she said motioning Glenn to come over. She put Rebecca on speaker. "I am calling about Alysha Hope." "Yes" Vanessa said. "I would just like to inform you that the paperwork went through and the background check cleared. Congratulations, you have a new daughter. If you have any questions just let me know." Rebecca said. Glenn hugged Vanessa who was crying. "Thank you, thank you so much" Vanessa said. "You are very welcome" Rebecca said. They called Alysha and told her the good news. She screamed so loud she woke up the dead, she couldn't contain her excitement. She had all of her things packed before it was time for bed. The next day her family was coming and she couldn't wait.

Alysha was up and dressed before anyone else. Miss C. made her a nice breakfast. "Ya know I'm really gonna miss you sweetheart" she said. "You can come visit me whenever you like" Alysha said. Miss C. smiled, "I will". Alysha popped the last piece of bacon in her mouth, "promise you'll come see me when I become a pro wrestler?" Miss C. nodded "It's a deal." They pinkie swore. "Knock knock" Glenn said walking in. "Glenn!!" She ran and to him and jumped into his arms. "Hi babygirl, are you ready?" he asked. "Yes, all of my stuff is over there." she said. He took her to her new and permanent house. They had the guest room done, all ready for their new daughter. When they got to the house there were balloons outside and a sign that read welcome Alysha. When she walked in, "SUPRISE!!" Vanessa and a couple other people were in there. "Thank you" she said. "I'd like you to meet someone.This is my brother and sister-in-law, Mark and Jodi. Your Aunt and Uncle" Glenn said. Alysha couldn't speak, she waved her hand at Mark. She couldn't speak because her Uncle is the Undertaker. One of her favorite wrestlers.


	5. Matt

Chapter 5-Matt

-1999-

Over the next two years Glenn, Vanessa, and Alysha became very close. She calls them mom and dad now. Glenn is a professional wrestler known as Kane. He fights Alysha's Uncle Mark alot. "Now you know this is just pretend,your Uncle Mark isn't really going to hurt me, ok" Glenn said. "I know dad, I've been watching this forever." Alysha said. He left her in gorilla position, which is where the music/video pyro people sit right before the entrance. She was talking to some of the "veterans" backstage when she saw a cute wrestler. His name was Matt Hardy, he was a newbie. "Hey who is that guy over there?" Alysha asked her cousin,Mark's daughter, Lucy Calaway. "His name is Matt Hardy, he and his brother just started here last year I think." she said. "Oh, wow, he's so cute." Alysha drooled over him. Lucy laughed, "umm, he's like 23 or 24" Alysha kicked the floor, "damnit, oh well" she said. "Um, illegal, hunny" Lucy said. They both laughed and Matt looked at them. "Look away!" Lucy said. "Girls calm down" Mark said. "What ya'll laughing about anyway?" he asked. "Alysha's in love with Matt Hardy" Lucy said. "LUCY!! Shut up!" Alysha said. Lucy laughed. Well I'd get over that right quick, ain't no way either of you are going anywhere with any wrestler that ain't your daddy" Mark said with his hand on his hip. "And Lucy, did you tell Alysha that you're in love with Jeff Hardy?" "DAD!" Lucy said, she grabbed Alysha's arm and left.

"Stay here I'll be right back" Lucy said to Alysha who was in Mark's dressing room. Lucy went to say hi to Jeff. "God, I'm so bored, I just want to wrestle, Oh my god there's Matt, he's coming towards me" Alysha thought to herself. Matt and her eyes met, he motioned a "hello" to her and walked away. "Oh my god, oh my god" She began jumping around, "he smiled at me, oh my god." As she was blissfull in her merryment, "Ugh" She bumped into someone. "Oh hi, Sorry, I-I-I was just um exercising." She lied through her teeth. "Um ok" Matt walked away laughing. "Oh my god, I'm an idiot" she said. "Why are you an idiot?" Lucy asked walking up with Jeff. "I-I'll tell ya later" she said when she saw Jeff. "OK, this is Jeff, Jeff this is my cousin, Alysha" Lucy said. "Hey nice to meet you" Jeff said. He was cute but definately not her type. Lucy had met her match, too bad it was illegal. "Have you met a certain someone yet?" Lucy asked. Alysha nodded, "yeah" Lucy smiled. "Well hey, I gotta go, your dad is looking this way" Jeff said. He hugged Lucy and left.


	6. They Say It's Your Birthday

Chapter 6-They say it's your birthday

-Over the next 2 years all four become great friends. We are gonna jump to 2001-

"Happy Birthday, cuz." Lucy said to Alysha. "Thanks babe." she said. Matt and Jeff were haning around, they weren't the get into your pants type. They were more like Lucy and Alysha's big brothers, in a weird banjo playing type of way. "When was your birthday?" A young Shannon Moore asked. "It was in October, the ninth." Lucy said. "John Lennon's birthday, and I was born 5 years to the day he died, what the hell" Alysha said. Lucy laughed. "Hey Luce, it's time to go, k" Mark said. She nodded and hugged Jeff till he was blue. "Call me later, Happy Birthday" She said to Alysha. She waved, "Thanks". Not long after Lucy left Alysha and Glenn left. They and Vanessa were going to a very fancy resturant for Alysha's sweet 16.

"I know your birthday is tomarrow, but I can't wait." Glenn said taking a small black box out of his coat pocket. Alysha smiled and giggled like a kid in a candy store. "What is it, What is it?" She said removing the little red bow. "Keys?" she asked holding two keys on a ribbon up. "Car keys" Glenn said. She was bouncing in her chair, "A car?, You got me a car. Oh my god, Daddy, thank you, thank you so much and mom thank you" She hugged Vanessa and Glenn. "What kind of car is it? Where is it?" She asked. Vanessa laughed, "It's a black corvette and it's at home." she said. "Would you like any desert?" The waitress who couldn't have been more than 2 years older than Alysha asked. "MMM, Maple Butter Blondie, please." Alysha said licking her lips and rubbing her belly. The lady laughed, "ok, and I'm guessing today is your birthday, would you like us to sing?" Alysha's eyes opened wide, "No!! Please, NO!!" She pleaded. For the past three or four years Glenn has had the waiters and waitresses sing on her birthday. It's so embarassing to her. "Come on Aly, it's a special birthday" Vanessa said. Alysha smiled, rolled her eyes and said, "Ok fine".

"Happy Birthday to you" The entire freaking resturant sang. "Thank you." Alysha said slouched in her chair. When they got home that night, Alysha's new car was waiting for her in the driveway. She jumped out of the car and ran to her new baby, "I love it, thank you so much." Vanessa and Glenn were laughing. The whole night all she could talk about was the car. The next day there was a show in Knoxville. "Hey did you have a good birthday?" Matt asked. "Yes, I got a new car!" She said. "Alright, that's always a good gift. Practical everyone loves cars" Matt joked. Alysha laughed, "Yea" She smiled. "Alysha!" Lucy said running from her dad. "Hey, did you hear what I got for my birthday?" she asked. "Yea, I've known about it for like 2 weeks." Lucy said. "Uh, Bitch" Alysha playfully hit Lucy on the arm. "So what do you think, two more years until our dad's will let us go pro, what's gonna happen" Lucy asked looking at the Hardy's. "Well right now we are going for a ride in my new baby and as for tomarrow," Alysha paused looking at Matt, "Who knows."

Hey guys I hope you like the story so far, Inday, thank you so very much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I'm sorry if I'm not the best, I kinda suck at putting together a chapter. Hope yall will forgive me.-Sara.


	7. Cover

Chapter 7-Cover

"What?, Dad we don't need a babysitter" Lucy said to her father. "Yes you do whether you like it or not I ain't leaving." Mark said. "Ugh, why are you so anal about everything?" She screamed walking away. She went to her room, and slammed the door. "What's going on?" Alysha asked. "My fucking dad, is staying here, he says we need a babysitter." Lucy said. "Oh well, what's the big deal? At least he loves you enough to care.We can still have fun." Alysha said. "Yeah right, he'll be in here every five minutes." Lucy said. Alysha shrugged. "Shit, it's Jeff, watch the door." Lucy said. Aly ran to the door and cracked it so she could see out. She held the thumbs up. "Hello, hi. No Aly and I are at my house, being babysat by my dad, how messed up is that?" Lucy said sitting on her bed. "That's pretty fucked up, what, is he afraid you'll get drunk, invite a whole bunch of guys over and have sex?" Jeff asked. Lucy laughed, "yea right, first of all, I hate alcohol, I only like one guy, and inay on the exsay." Jeff laughed, "Well that's good, you should wait till you've found the right guy" Lucy huffed,"I already have" she mumbled. "What, you cut out" Jeff said. Lucy bit her lip, "nothing". She was like Aly, from the moment she met Jeff when she was 8, yes 8. She was in love with him. Her dad was paying her cell phone bill and she was only supposed to use it for emergencies. "Lucy" her dad called coming up the stairs. "He's coming" Aly whispered. "Jeff I gotta go my dad's coming, bye" "Ok bye" They hung up just in time.

"Hey, I asked you an hour ago to put your car in the garage, now get your ass downstairs and put it up or you won't be driving it at all." Mark said. "Sorry, I forgot" Lucy lied through her teeth. He walked in and stood there. He always felt sorry for Aly, he tried to help make her fell apart of the family when she was over. "So hey Aly, how are things going?" He asked. "Good, I guess." Aly quietly said. "You guess, well why don't ya know?" He asked in his southern tone. "Well if I tell you, then you'll tell my dad, then it'll be even worse." Aly said. "Hey, I might be a hard ass, but I'm not a complete ass, now, what's bugging ya?" He asked. "I like Jeff's brother Matt, but he's obviously too old for me and he's dating Amy, there's just something about her that I don't like. I don't trust her." Aly said. "Well I'm sorry about that, and just so ya know, I do about Lucy liking Jeff. I wish they could be happy together, but I won't ever let anyone or any man hurt her again. Don't worry I won't tell your dad." Mark said. "Thanks Uncle Mark" she said. He held out his fist and she pounded it with hers.

Lucy stood in the doorway as if to say, 'you can leave now'. Mark looked up, "you girls be good." Aly almost felt sorry for him, because of how Lucy treats him sometimes. He lovenly pushed Lucy's arm and she rolled her eyes and slammed the door. "God, I can't wait till I turn 18" she said.Aly stood up, "Luce, you should really try to be nicer to your dad, I mean I know you don't like it when he overprotects and tells you what to do, but he's your dad that's his job. He loves you and you should show him a little more respect." Lucy's shoulders dropped, "I know, it's just that Jeff asked me out, and I had to tell him no until I was 18, I'm just afraid I'll loose him." "Jeff really likes you, he ain't gonna give up on you that easily." Aly said. "I know can we change the subject?" Lucy asked.

Aly looked outside, "Damn it's really storming out there." she said. "Really?" Lucy asked. She had Astropobia, which is the fear of the thunderstorms. Right after she said that Mark told the girls to come downstairs. The tornado sirens went off. Lucy screamed. "Taker her downstairs and you guys stay there, I'll be down in a minute." Mark said. He got a radio and Flashlight. "Get down, cover your heads." Mark said running down the stairs. He put his arms around the girls. "Daddy" Lucy screamed. "It's ok baby, I'm right here". He said. They could hear debris hitting the house. It was over as quickly as it started. "You guys stay here" He said. He went upstairs to check everything out. Aly was holding Lucy, who was shaking and crying. Nothing was damaged just tree limbs everywhere. The lights were still on. "Ok girls, come on up" He yelled downstairs. Lucy ran up the stairs and hugged her dad. She was defienatley a daddy's girl. They were all in the living room when they heard a huge crash, the girls screamed thinking the house was coming apart. They looked outside and a big tree fell in the driveway. Mark put his arm around Lucy,"You see that Luce, that's why I wanted you to put your car in the driveway."


	8. Lucy's Secret

Chapter 8- Lucy's Secret

-June 2003-

"You're taking the mask off?" Aly asked. "Yeah, I gotta fight Triple H and his goonies and then if I loose, which I will, I'll have to take off the mask." Glenn said. "That's gonna be weird" Aly said. "Oh yeah guess what?" He said smacking his forehead. "What?" Aly asked giggling. Glenn smiled, "You got a contract, I'm gonna let you wrestle but only on RAW" Glenn said. Alysha started jumping and screaming, "Thank you thank you thank you. Oh my god, I gotta call Lucy, I love you daddy." She grabbed her phone and called Lucy. "Hello, hey, what? That's awsome. I can't wait to come see you" Lucy said. "Come see me aren't you gonna wrestle too?" Aly asked. "Well my dad and I got into a big fight and he said that as long as I'm living in his house I can't wrestle till I'm 18." Lucy said. "What? That's bullshit, I love your dad but he really needs to take the stick out of his ass." Glenn walked by when Aly said this. He waited outside her door until she was off the phone.

"Hey, I wasn't spying or anything but who's got a stick in their ass?" He asked. "Uncle Mark. He won't let Lucy wrestle till she's 18." Aly said. "So it's only like 5 months. That'll give her more time to train and shit like that." Glenn said. Alysha's mouth dropped. "Are you saying you agree with him. He doesn't let her do anything, EVER!" She said raising her voice. "Aly you met Lucy when you were like what 14, 15?" Glenn said. "Yeah so" Aly said. Glenn bit his lip. "Well there's some stuff you may not know about her." Aly sat down on her bed, "What?" She asked. He looked out the window, "When she was 10 Randy attacked her, well he didn't really attack her but he just tried to do some bad stuff with Lucy. He was 14 at the time and didn't hang out with her, Lucy has always looked older than she is and he basically thought she was his age. Lucy's never really gotten over it. When she was 12 she tried to jump out of a 23rd story window at a hotel because Randy made a pass at her. The worst one was when she was 13 her mom and dad got divorced and she found out that her dad was with another woman, she was devastated. She took her dad's nine milimeter and shot herself in the chest. She would have bled to death, but luckily Jeff found her, he picked her up and took her to the hospital. That's the reason that Mark doesnt' mind Lucy hanging out with him and Matt, he trusts them. Your Uncle Mark actually hopes that Lucy and Jeff get together. He told me that last week." Glenn took a deep breath when he finished. "I don't even know what to say." Aly said. She started crying. She wandered why Lucy had never told her.

June 23,2003- "Hey Aly." Lucy said. Alysha looked at her and just grabbed her and hugged her. "Aly? Alysha, what's wrong?" Lucy asked. "My dad told me about what happened to you, when you were younger." Alysha said. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "I just wanted to forget about it" Lucy said. Alysha nodded. "Guess what, my dad is letting me travel with Jeff, he's letting Jeff train me and then I'll be on RAW with you by my birthday!" Lucy said. "That's awsome, I'm so proud of you" Aly said. Jeff put his arm around Lucy, "I'm proud of you too" He said.


	9. A New Ministry Is Formed

Chapter 9-A New Ministry Is Formed

-2006-

"And that's how Solar power works." Matt and Jeff's friend Andrew said. "Lucy wake up." Jeff said shaking her shoulder. "What is he done, is the tourture over?" She asked. Jeff laughed, "yeah." Matt walked into the living room, "are yall excited about coming back?" he asked. Lucy hadn't even started wrestling yet. She had a miscarriage in 2005. She mainly stood by Jeff and supported him when he was release from the WWE. She is gonna start when Jeff return in August. "I can't wait to start wrestling" she said. Matt was home and RAW was starting to come on. -RAW, Pontiac, Michigan- "Tonight ladies and gentlemen we have a great match to start off this edition of Monday night RAW. We are at the Pontiac Silver Dome in Michigan. Tonight Aly will be teaming up with her father, the Big Red Monster Kane, and they will be fighting Edge and his jesabelle, Lita. Now you have to think that there is a history here, Aly has been seen with Matt Hardy alot so I'm sure she has a few beatings in store for Lita." J.R. said. "Yeah that's right J.R., but I don't care about that, I wanna see, PUPPIES!!" Jerry "The King" Lawler said.

"Heading to the ring Kane and Aly." Lilian Garcia said. They came out to the ring and Alysha threw up the V1 sign to the camera. Kane did his arm thingy. "And their oponents Edge and Litaaa" Lita looked like she'd been road hard and put away wet, eww. Edge was as ugly as ever with his Jay Leno chin and chicklet like teeth. The crowd booed them. They of course cheated and won. "Damn Bitch!!" Lucy said. Jeff and Matt laughed. "As my dad would say, I'm gonna knock Edge's teeth so far down his throat he'll be chewing his own ass out for pissing Matt off." she said. Matt and Jeff were laughing their asses off. "What the hell was that?" Jeff asked. "My dad said it once when he was the American Badass." She said. Jeff shook his head and his phone rang, "Hello, hey Shan". "Hi Shannykins" Lucy said. "He said Hi LuLu" Jeff said. Matt came up with the name LuLu when Lucy was upset one day. "Come on LuLu don't be sad." He said.

August 4,2006-(Jeff's Music) The crowd lost their damn minds. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Edge yelled at Jeff when he got into the ring. Lita was in the ring with Edge she slapped him in the face. Then the arena went dark and Animal by Three Days Grace came on. The lights started flashing. The crowd was silent, "who is it?" they were thinking. The titan tron spelt out, L-U-C-Y. Lucy came running to the ring and speared Lita. The crowd went nuts. "Who the hell are you?" Edge said. Jeff was looking at her like, DAMN. Lucy took Jeff's mic and said, "I'm Lucy and I'm not some little diva slut like you" She said poiting to Lita. "Yeah, what makes you so damn special?" Edge asked. Lucy was quiet for a minute and then said, "My Dad!!" The arena went dark again. and then "Dong...Dong" Undertaker came out and of course Edge and Lita ran out of the ring. He put his arm around Lucy and shook Jeff's hand. Then, BOOM. Kane came out with Alysha and Matt. Then Shannon and CM Punk came out. They all stood there in the ring and looked at each other. Taker got on the mic. "This is the new ministry of darkness." The crowd lost it.


	10. Just Another Day

Chapter 10-Just Another Day

"Oh my god, that was so fun." Lucy said. "Yeah, but you got a early day tomarrow. Your plane leaves at 8am. So get to bed." Mark said. "What? I can't go to bed yet, I'm too excited." She said. Jeff put his arm around her and said,"Come I'll help you get into bed." "Nice, I really didn't need to see that." Mark said. Matt and Alysha left, "where are we going?" she asked him. "To this one place I know of." he said. "Okaaaay?" Alysha said. Her hand was hanging off the arm rest, he quietly took her hand in his and held it. She looked at him and smiled but he acted like he didn't know. He just stared out the

windshield and began to smile. He took her to a museum called "The museum of romantic art." There was alot of weird stuff like statues that looked like they came right out of a porno. "This one looks fun" Matt said looking at one. "OWWW" Alysha said. It was a statue of a man and a woman the man was on the bottom and the woman on top and she was bending backwards kissing the guy. Ouch. "Ice cream in a sex museum?" Aly said poiting. "Well it's sexy" Matt said. They had flavors like romantic rasberry and sensual strawberry.

The next day everyone got on the plane on time and headed to Alberqurque, New Mexico. "Ok Lucy, you and Aly are tagging tonight against Lita and Victoria. Then Friday you will both make an appearance on Smackdown in a #1 contenders match for the Women's Title. Here are your scheduals and scripts. Be at the arena at 6:00, lights out at 7:00. Meeting in the hotel lobby at 4:45 today." The Diva manager said. She basically keeps all the ladies in line and takes them where they need to go like wardrobe, make-up. "You guys got everything?" Matt asked. "Yeah" Aly said. "Ugh,yuck" Lucy said. "What?" Jeff asked. She pointed to the entrance. The guy who tried to hurt her so many years ago. Randy. He looked at her with an almost apologetic look. Like he's sorry for what he did or tried to do. Lucy will never forgive him. "Come on babe, let's go" Jeff said. They went to the gym to get ready for the night ahead. "Holy shit" Lucy said gettin off the treadmill. Jeff smiled. "It's about time for the meeting." Matt said popping his head in the gym.

Everyone was gathered around the lobby. Jeff and Lucy met up with Matt and Aly who were standing next to Mark and Glenn. "Everyone can I have your attention please?" Vince said. "This meeting is about the events coming up in the months ahead. First up Summer Slam, then our usual PPV's. I'm not worried about those right now. Then in January of course we will start the road to Wrestlemania with Royal Rumble. We need to talk about returning to the middle east for our troops." The meeting dragged on for about an hour. Luckily the arena was just a block away. "Heading to the ring, Aly and Lucy" Lilian said. They came out together, they were considered the first ladies of the ministry. "And their oponents Lita and Victoria" They walked to the ring with their usual shit eating grins on their faces. It was a great match, thankfully Edge came out and stupidly hit the ref knocking him out. Aly hit Edge with a chair and Lita and Victoria. Lucy was the legal girl so she covered Victoria and the ref crawled over and counted 1,2,3. "Here are your winners, Lucy and Aly".


	11. Grounded

Chapter 11-Grounded

"There is a major Alberta Clipper heading to the Denver area." The weather guy said. Aly, Lucy, Matt, and Jeff were at the airport there, they'd been there for 3 hours already. Their first flight was cancelled. It was December 31st. New Years Eve. They were gonna spend New Years in a airport with a whole bunch of cranky, bitchy, rude people. They put seats together as beds. The tv's had Dick Clark's Rocking New Years on. It was almost midnight. Aly and Lucy called their dad's. Mark and Glenn had already gotten to where they were trying to get to. "Hey guys it's almost time!" Lucy said. New Years was her favorite holiday, she's seen the ball drop in person 5 or 6 times. Jeff came over and put his arm around her. "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" They said. Lucy and Jeff kissed and Matt and Aly did the same. "Well I guess we should get some sleep" Jeff said. "Shit" "Oww" "Watch the elbow" Jeff sat up, "Ok this sucks". "Ladies and Gentlemen, all flights from now until 2pm have been cancelled." A voice on the intercom said. "Fuck this let's get out of here" Jeff said. "What, how?" Lucy asked. "We can rent a car and get the fuck out of hell." he said. "I'm in" Lucy said. "You guys in?" He asked the two sane people. "Yeah ok, but I'm driving." Matt said. Jeff and Lucy looked at each other, "I love you" Lucy said. Jeff laughed, "He's not gonna kill us."

"Ok ready?" Matt asked. They were all silent, Aly turned around. "Oh yeah, yeah, let's go." They said squeazing each others hand. They were headed to Illinois. It took them 16 hours to get there. The show was in Peoria. Aly called her dad, "Hey we are in St. Louis, Matt took the wrong exit, we'll be there in about 3-4 hours, ok." She said. "Alright, you got 7 hours, so you're doing good." Glenn said. They spent the rest of the trip listening to crappy music and laughing their asses off for no reason. They were dead tired. Earlier in the trip Matt and Jeff got into a argument and didn't talk for 4 of the 16 hours.

"I've never been more excited to see a sign for Peoria" Aly said. When she was being tossed from home to home she lived in Peoria for a little while. The show was awsome, Aly and Lucy didn't have to wrestle but Jeff and Matt fought MVP and Umaga. They won by a thread. When the match was over Aly and Lucy came to the ring and congratulated their men. "Matt what's this?" Aly asked in their hotel room later that night. It was a long box about 6 inches long. "Open it" he said. She opened it, "A pen? aww thank you" Aly loved to write, stories, poems anything. Then she noticed it said something, "it says"...Aly stared at the pen she couldn't believe what the pen said. "Will you?" Matt asked. It read Will You Marry Me? Aly smiled, "Yes!"


	12. Forgivness

Chapter 12-Forgivness

Matt and Ashley didn't have a huge wedding, they just went to the courthouse and a judge wed them. "Have you and Jeff talked about getting married?" Alysha asked Lucy. "No neither one of us want to get married, we like it better just being in each others company." Lucy said. "Hmmm" Aly said. "Hmmm, what?" Lucy asked. "Oh nothing" Aly said like she was hiding something. "Okaaaay" Lucy said.

Aly's phone rang, "Hello, umm, yeah, hang on," Aly put the phone to her chest, "It's Randy" She said making a face. "What?" Lucy took the phone. "Hello?" She said in a annoyed voice. "Hey, umm" Randy muttered. "What the hell do you want?" She said sounding erily close to her dad when he's pissed. "I, I don't know what I want really. I guess I just wanted to know how you were doing." Randy said. "How I'm doing, yeah right. What do you want?" She asked. "What, what do you mean?" He asked.

"You call me out of the blue, there's nothing here for you, you have to want something, now what the fuck do you want?" Lucy said raising her voice. "I don't want anything. I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did." He said. "You're sorry? Oh you're sorry, well how about that. You fucking son of a bitch. You should be sorry. You should have went to jail, but no daddy dearest got your cry baby ass out." Lucy said raising her voice even louder. She wasn't one to scream and yell but if you pissed her off watch out, she's too much like her dad.

"I know I hurt you, and if I could I would go back in time and make it all better. I regret what I did so much. I want you to go on with your life without that night in the back of your head." He said. She almost felt sorry for him then her rage kicked in. "No matter how many times you apologize, it will always be in the back of my head. You violated me. You killed my soul. I will never forgive you, I wouldn't give you the pleasure of being forgiven." Lucy said. "I just have to do this, I have to apologize, when I saw the look in your eyes when you looked at me the other day, it broke my heart. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do anything." Randy said.

"Me me me me me me, is all you can talk about, yourself? I can't ever do anything the same. I tried to kill myself so many times. If it weren't for Jeff, I'b be dead. My soul dies a little more every sencond your alive. I will never be the same, you don't deserve to be alive. You mother fucker." Lucy screamed into the phone. "I know I" Randy was cut off. Mark came in and hung up the phone. Lucy turned to him and collapsed in his arms, "why, oh my god, why. It's all coming back again. Everything, I can't do this again." She cried into his chest.

Jeff heard her crying and ran in, "What, what's wrong." He said. Aly told her and he ran out screaming something like,"I'm gonna kill him." Mark held Lucy, he remembered when it all happened. He held her and cried. He never thought this could happen to his babygirl. Aly began to cry she knelt down and hugged Mark and Lucy. "Lucy, it's ok. Don't let him get to you. Don't you dare." Aly said wiping tears from her eyes. "He's trying to get me to crack." Lucy said. Mark rocked her back and forth. "I'm gonna go check on Jeff." Aly said. "Tell him not to do anything, he'll go to jail if he tries to hurt Randy." Mark said. Aly shook her head.

Mark picked Lucy up and laid down on the couch with her on his chest. Mark smiled, it made him think of when Lucy was a baby, she used to lay on his chest. She almost dissapered in his chest if you looked at it the right way. He wished that things were like they used to be. Lucy twitched waking Mark up a couple times. He could never sleep well when she was sleeping in the same room. Even as an adult when Lucy sleeps over he can't sleep he wakes up every five minutes to make sure she's still breathing. Glenn did the same thing when he and Vanessa first got Alysha, he would go into her room all night just to make sure she was ok.

Glenn walked in, Aly called him and let him know what was going on. He walked into the room and smiled. "Hey Mark, dude, wake up." He said shaking Mark's foot. "Huh, what?" Mark said shooting up. He sat up and Lucy moved so she was on his lap and her head was on his chest. "There's some shit going on on the roof. Aly called me and said that Lucy needs to get up there now. I don't know what's going on but she needs to be there I guess." Glenn said. Mark woke Lucy up.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked Aly who met them at the door on the roof of the hotel. "Randy has lost his fucking mind." She said crying. "What, Aly what's going on?" Lucy said shaking Aly's shoulders. "He's got Jeff." Aly said. Lucy ran to where Randy was. He was trying to push Jeff over the edge of the building. "Randy!!" Lucy yelled. He looked at her almost suprised. "Lucy, if you can't forgive me then I have to kill you." He said. She looked confused. "But you've got Jeff not me." She said. "I'm gonna kill the only thing that keeps you alive." He said. He was going to kill Jeff.

"Randy,please. I'll do anything, just don't do it." Lucy said. Randy could have asked her for anything but he asked her, "Will you forgive me?" "What? That's it? Fine then I forgive you." She said. Randy pushed Jeff a little, "NO!!" Lucy screamed. "Say it like you mean it." He said. Lucy swallowed. She walked over to Randy and put her hand on his arm, "Randy, I forgive you, I will never be able to forget but I forgive you, ok." She lied. Randy took a deep breath and pulled Jeff up. Lucy grabbed Jeff and they both cried. Lucy looked at Randy who was curled up in a ball. He was crying and screaming. Lucy knelt down and hugged him. "It's ok Randy. You're gonna be ok. "She said.

The police came and arrested him. Later that year Jeff and Lucy got married at the ImagInation. Lucy decided that wrestling was not for her, she followed Jeff on the road, kind of like his personal assistant. She recently gave birth to a 8lb. 7ounce baby boy. They named him Nero Jeffery, Jeff's name backwards. Aly and Matt are still wrestling, Matt and Jeff are currently the Tag team champions and Aly is the women's champ. Lucy is still on the road, she actually had the baby while they were on the road, she stayed home for an agonizing 6 weeks. Then she and the new baby hit the road with Jeff. They lived happily ever after.

-The End-

If you learned anything from this I hope it's that forgiving someone can move mountains. You never have to forget, but forgiving, free's thier concious and your soul.


End file.
